Bendy (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)
Bendy is a minor character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and the main villain of the episode "Everyone Know's It's Bendy". He is a troublemaker who always likes to do bad things and blame others for it. He was voiced by , who also voiced Dick Hardly, Major Man, Joker and Jacques von Hämsterviel. Personality Bendy appears to be very skilled in deception. He managed to easily fool Frankie and Mr. Herriman into believing others committed his actions. This is mostly due to the fact his family left him at the home for bad actions he did (though it might have actually been the couple's son). Since then, he was able to trick the two by using a fake sob routine. He always somehow managed to cover his tracks, and even got off scot-free when Bloo flooded the house in an attempt to expose him. Bendy is also an extensive and substantial coward, as he uses his crocodile tears to convince Mr. Herriman and Frankie to that he didn't commit the acts he did and haphazardly sets off Bloo's traps when he is nearly exposed. Appearance Bendy is a furry yellow imaginary friend with curly hair on the back of his head, black thick zig-zag stripes, and small bushy eyebrows. Whenever he successfully blames someone else for his evil-doings, he gives them a creepy grin while others are not looking. Biography "Everybody Knows It's Bendy" At the beginning of the episode, "Everybody Knows It's Bendy", Bendy's family drops him off because of his supposed antics (i.e. stealing cookies). Frankie and Mr. Herriman assume that Bendy's creator, Gregory, is to blame (as children could sometimes blame imaginary friends when they do something bad). Gregory and his family leave in disgust (but Gregory and Bendy were very sad due to Gregory forcibly abandoning him). Frankie and Mr. Herriman comfort Bendy and later, Bendy goes into the Arcade Room. Once there, Bloo asked him if he wants to play video games against the winner, but Bendy then pushes a flower and vase (which was an heirloom) off the TV and it breaks. He then runs away for a few seconds until Bendy was called back due to Bloo saying it was him who broke the vase. Bendy was going into fake tears and Mr. Herriman scolds the four of them for blaming Bendy. While Bendy leaves, the four of them are forced to clean up the mess. Later, Bendy was later laying on the couch and littering the floor with potato chips and shoved the bag of chips into Edwardo's hand. When Mr. Herriman accused Edwardo, he pointed to Bendy, who fully blamed Edwardo (just like earlier in the Arcade Room). Bendy later uses Wilt's shoes to track mud all over the walls and floor and like Edwardo, the same thing happens to Wilt and he gets in punished by Frankie. Later, Bendy comes up from underneath the table and steals frosting from the cake with his finger and blames Coco (like earlier). Finally, he writes Bloo's name on the wall and Bloo grabbed the marker and was blamed just like the others. All four of them were confined to the room at all four corners. Later, the four of them placed a baseball and bat near some glass and wait for Bendy to arrive. When he gets there, he does use the baseball and bat to break the glass, but the four of them still got blamed for it (especially the fact that because of Coco's tongue slipping, the pictures found at the scene taken by Coco show Bloo holding the bat). Later, he hijacks the intercom and insults Mr. Herriman and Frankie before Bloo grabs it from him. When Bloo got caught, Bendy was initially blamed, but his alibi was he was scrubbing the toilets with a toothbrush, which resulted in Bloo being punished of no more TV, Video games, and paddle-ball until further notice. Bendy then mentions that the toothbrush he is using is, in fact, Bloo's. While he leaves, Bloo and Bendy start laughing as though it was a competition and Bloo was scolded for laughing. But Bloo comes up with an idea to fully expose Bendy by catching him in the act. Bendy later walks up to a jar of Frankie's cookies and opens the lid. Just as he was chewing the cookie, a rigged camera took his picture. He goes up to the camera and grabs the photo, which is covered on one side with glue. Because he tried to get the glue covered picture off of his hand, he loses balance and makes a noise when he fell, which draws the attention to Frankie and Mr. Herriman. He tried to draw on the photo with a marker (that was sabotaged) and it explodes ink all over the place and on him. He runs into the restroom to clean the mess off, but the faucet handle broke off and the sink was overflowing. When Mr. Herriman and Frankie demand the perpetrator to come out of the restroom at once, he was using toilet paper to stop the water from coming out. But it was too late because the house flooded and destroyed part of the house. When Bendy was thought to be fully caught, Bloo tried to explained that Bendy was guilty the whole time and was framing everyone else, but also mentions what he did to fully exposing him (setting up the camera, putting glue on the photo, sabotaged the marker, loosened the faucet handle, clogged up the drain, and backed up the pipe system). Because of this, Bloo was scolded for flooding the house, but he claimed that Bendy was the one that took the cookie, which Frankie and Mr. Herriman don't care about. When Mac comes to the doorstep, he asked Bloo what did he do. But as Bloo yelled "Bendy did it!!," Bendy was using spray paint on the view (breaking the fourth wall), ending the episode. In Video Games Despite only appearing in one episode, Bendy has made at least 3 appearances in other Foster’s media. In the Gameboy advance version of the game, he appears as a common enemy, where he throws objects at the player. In the Leapster version he steals the horse of Cheese and Bloo must capture him. He makes a mess but like his episode appearance he gets away Scott free. In the Nintendo DS, he breaks many busts and draws on the wall, only to get busted by Bloo and unlike the episode, he gets grounded for his actions. Gallery EB9DE3DD-684E-44DB-94C2-E435C0DEC21F.jpeg|Bendy’s defeat Trivia *Unsurprisingly, Bendy is considered to be one of the worst characters in the entire series. Even Lauren Faust has regretted ever writing the episode. He was also completely written out of the show and never have another appearance in any episodes or mentioned since due to how much fans hate him since they were unpleased with the dull plot and tone of the episode and since Bendy went unpunished. **Goofball Mcgee is another hated character of the show. *When Bendy was caught at the end of the episode it is believed that Bloo admitted that he sabotaged & ruined the trap, and Mr. Herriman and Frankie let him off free.Yet however, Bendy has never been seen in the series again, so it is possible that he was either adopted or expelled. *Regarding his villainous role, there exists a possible speculation about his motivations to treat badly to Bloo and his friends. In the beginning, when Bendy was abandoned, his creator Gregory showed a deep regret in his face, heavily implying that the suspects of Frankie and Mr. Herriman was right of the boy to blame Bendy of his naughty actions out to fear of getting into trouble. Bendy, prior to being abandoned, begins to harbors a grudge against his creator by causing mischief in his house and blame him for his actions. As consequence, Bendy to be abandoned and incapable of prove that his creator was the responsible of the mischief, this cause him a deep bitterness for the unfair treatment, causing that bendy had the urge to vent his frustration against others to feel better himself to put his victims in the same place that he was when his creator blamed him. *In the DS game, it’s implied Frankie found out he was the culprit all along *His name is shown on bloos farewell card. Navigation Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Malefactors Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kids Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Vandals Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Evil Creation Category:Scapegoat Category:Cheater